Undeniably Bewitching
by sparkling.frozen.stars
Summary: Hermione Granger loses her job in the Ministry due to budgeting cuts and has to look for a job elsewhere. Draco Malfoy needs a nanny for his 2 daughters. Will the situation work out? Or will old hatred be relived and crumble everything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a humid summer's day, and there was not a breeze to be felt anywhere. Diagon Alley was usually a lovely place full of life for everyone, but today was not one of those days. Especially for two people… A frazzled Hermione Granger and trying to be calm Cornelius Fudge were in a heated conversation within a cramped office.

"You're going to _what_ me?", she all but yelled in his face, "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"Miss Granger I really am sorry, but we have no other choice but to let you go!" He took a deep breath and tried to reason calmly. "There were budget cuts, and we had to fire many low level people, but unfortunately we have to let some of our more higher up employees go, too. I'm sorry but we have to—"

"Make me clear out within the week…" She smiled sadly. "I know, _I'm_ usually the one giving the 'clear-out-you're-fired' speech." He blushed, lowering his balding head. "It was nice working with you Minister." They shook hands, and she turned to the door.

"Oh Miss Granger!" He said quickly, before she could exit. She turned on her heel.

"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly.

"The Ministry will miss you. Thanks for your work." He smiled and then said, "I've had to let too many good workers go. Hopefully we will get more funding soon, and if we do, you can be sure that we will come knocking." He shuffled some papers on his desk, and then said, "Good day, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Minister." She left the room with her head high, her eyes swimming with tears of angst.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione entered her office, breathing in the cool air-conditioned surroundings. Then her predicament finally sunk in. She began to pace. _Oh Merlin. I'm unemployed. My parents are going to kill me. Wait a second… I'm going to kill me! Why, oh why did they have to fire me? I worked hard, long hours, and I solved practically all my cases! Is this about the time that I accidentally let those pixies out, because it was an accident!_ Thoughts raced around her head, refusing to let up. Finally she stopped walking, and flopped down into her plush office chair. She untied her hair, and let it flow down. Or to be more precise, frizz up. Her hair had gotten considerably less frizzy since her days at Hogwarts, but it was still not what you could call "smooth". It went down to the middle of her back, in a sort of bush, but she couldn't be helped to fix it. Frankly, she didn't really care. As long she did her work, and was happy with _herself_ then she was happy with body, too! Her dress robes stuck to her back and clung there persistently. It was unbearable in her office. Even with the air-conditioning there was something claustrophobic about being in her office now. It didn't feel comfortable as before. Maybe because it _wasn't_ her office. _Ugh, I can't stand having all my work pulled out from under me! I'm so bored…_ She put her legs up on the mahogany desk, and groaned.

And as if an answer to her prayers, a little owl flew through the window, and perched on her windowsill, it's head cocked to one side while looking at her curiously with it's dark eyes. It had a letter tied to one leg, and a pouch for treats in the other.

"Why hello there…" She cooed softly to the bird while she undid the letter gently. She fed him a snack and he eagerly gobbled it down in earnest, all the while hooting with pleasure. She opened up the roll of creamy parchment and scanned it quickly, and then smiled happily.

 _Mione,_

 _How are you? Fudge just sent me the list of people who have been let off, and I was shocked to see that you were one of them. You didn't deserve that, but if you want to talk about it, know that Ginny and I are both here for you. I hate to ask this of you at this time, but Ginny is getting… well rather tired with her enormous stomach (don't tell her I told you that, she won't want anyone fussing about her) and the baby is due in 2 months now. If it isn't too much to ask, could you watch Teddy tomorrow night? I wanted to surprise Ginny and make dinner, and go out for a movie… If you can't, I do understand._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Hermione smiled to herself and then chuckled when she saw that he wanted to make dinner. Harry was the last person on earth who she would hire to be a chef. His food was atrociously terrible. But it was so sweet that he was trying for Ginny. _Where is that in my life?_ She questioned herself in her thoughts silently while writing to Harry that she would love to take Teddy of their hands. After Tonks and Remus had died, Andromeda had taken him in, but once Harry and Ginny had gotten married… well they really wanted to take him, and he was 1 years old, so it was fine with Andy. That was 3 years ago, Teddy was 4 now, and he loved his "Aunt Mione". _That will be good for me. Having Teddy over will distract me from this ordeal and we can play games and…_

Suddenly she looked at the time and jumped to her feet. _4:30, oh Merlin! I've got to get to the engagement party!_ In a flash she apparated to her flat and sprinted into her bedroom. It was a modest living space, and she had moved into it right after she and Ron broke up. 3 years ago, the same year that Teddy moved in with Harry and Ginny. That was one of her main consolations, spending time with Teddy. But at least she and Ron had parted on a good note. They realized that they both wanted different things in life, and that maybe they weren't a perfect match. The same couldn't be said for Ginny and Harry. They had married straight out of Hogwarts. _High school sweethearts as we muggles would say… Gosh, they have always been so perfect for each other._ Then Ron had met Pansy at a gala and it was apparently love at first sight. They went out for 2 and a half years and just 6 months ago he had proposed to her! _They're perfect for each other. Yin and yang. I'm so happy for them…_ Hermione smiled with her thoughts as she stepped into the shower, washing away all the stress of the day.

When she got out of the shower it was already 4:45, and she only had 15 minutes to get ready, and pick up a cake at the bakery for the party. She cast a quick spell to dry her hair and de-frizz it a bit, braided it into a French twist, applied a bit of makeup, hurriedly changed into some powder blue dress robes and apparated into a alley near the bakery. Sprinting down the cobbled streets, she began to get a few odd looks from nearby wizards. She slowed to a walk, enjoying the feel of the warm, smooth rocks beneath her feet. _Wait a second. If I can feel the rocks doesn't that mean… Oh please don't tell me that…_ She looked down at her bare feet.

"Merlin's beard!" She shrieked, earning her more than a few dirty looks. _I forgot my shoes. Hermione how could you be so stupid!_ She quickly popped over to her flat once more with a bang, put on the first heels she saw, and apparated right in front of the bakery, bumping into people. "Sorry, sorry, oh so sorry!" She mumbled slipping past people. _Pecan pie, pecan pie, pecan pie…_ She grabbed the first one she could see, paid, and then apparated right to Ron's open front door, glancing at her watch as she arrived. _4:59… just on time, and I can still check my makeup…_ She pulled out a mirror, reapplied her lipstick and then stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"HERMIONE!" A voice shrieked over the clatter of plates and laughter, as a very pregnant redhead in a gorgeous green dress waddled over. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago to help Pansy and I set up! Oh pie, is that pie? Oooh it's pecan, too! Love, I've missed you so much, how have you been? Sorry, stupid question, Harry told me about the job…" She chattered on and on, and finally, seeing the stricken look on Hermione's face, giggled loudly. "Sorry. It's just for the past few days Harry has been sticking by my side! I haven't had anyone else to talk to! Except for Teddy of course, but I think he's tired of me now… We left him at home with a babysitter." Hermione and Ginny were both giggling now.

"It's okay. I don't mind!" She smiled fondly at her friend. But then her brows furrowed. "But speaking of Pansy where is she? I haven't seen her yet…" Ginny patted her on the shoulder.

"She's upstairs getting ready for the party. If you want we can go see her?" The redhead suggested. Hermione nodded, and they walked upstairs and into the master bedroom, where Pansy was brushing her hair.

"Hermione! Ginny! Oh thank goodness you're here! I've been so nervous about this whole thing, and then I couldn't find my dress, and—" Pansy paused to take a breath, and narrowed her eyes at Hermione's feet. "Wait, why don't your shoes match?" Ginny glanced down, too.

"Oh yeah! Hermione what's up with that?" She asked, confused at Hermione's choice of footwear. Hermione herself looked down and had to stifle a groan. One of her heels was a bright shade of red, while the other was a deep navy blue with a purple zipper.

"It's a long story…" She finally said, trying to change the subject. "But enough about me, it's your engagement! Now let's see this dress of yours!" Pansy grinned and tossed her long ebony hair over one shoulder.

"Well, as I was saying before, I couldn't find the dress, but then it turned out Ron had put it in the sock drawer, Merlin knows why." She giggled. "Do you want to see it?" Ginny and Hermione both nodded encouragingly, and Pansy crossed the carpeted floor, of the bedroom, tossing Hermione a pair of dark blue heels as she did.

"Oof!" Hermione stumbled as she caught them, and then grinned. "Thanks!" She tossed her own shoes into a corner and slipped the new ones on, as she followed Pansy and Ginny into the closet. Then she gasped. On a slim mannequin sat a sheer royal purple dress, that flowed down to knee length and would undoubtedly look gorgeous with Pansy's hair and complexion. "Oh Pans! This one's a beauty! Put it on!" Pansy cast a quick spell, and in the blink of an eye was wearing the dress that had previously been on the mannequin. _Wow, she looks amazing. I wish I looked that great. Stop whining. It's because you don't put any effort in! Yes I do! No you don't! What are you doing Hermione get a grip on yourself, you're arguing with yourself!_ Hermione and Ginny sighed as Pansy twirled around, her dress flaring around her.

"Okay, enough of this!" Pansy said laughing as she looked at their expressions. "Let's go downstairs now, everyone's probably waiting…" She quickly put on a pair of violet coloured satin pumps and the 3 of them traipsed downstairs.

"Pans! There you are!" A smiling redhead with the same complexion as Ginny quickly came over. He kissed Pansy quickly and hugged Hermione and Ginny, then put an arm around his fiancée. "Pans, some of _your_ friends are here."

"Ronald!" She slipped out of his embrace and stood, staring up at him with angry eyes. He gulped, this did not look good. "How many times do I have to tell you: they are not _my_ friends, they are _our_ friends! Besides, Blaise is married to… if I recall correctly _your_ friend Luna!" By this point, Pansy's face had acquired a lively but more angry blush, and Ginny and Hermione had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. "And Draco has changed significantly!" At this, both Hermione and Ginny's smiles fell.

"Wait, the ferret is _here_?" Now it was Hermione and Ginny who earned the death stare. They both blushed and lowered their heads. Looking at them, Pansy's gaze softened.

"Look guys, he really has changed, I'm telling you!" She said, trying to reason with them all. "And if you can't believe me, at least try to be on your best behaviour. Please?" She pleaded now.

"Of course love. I'm sorry." Ron put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Any friends of yours are friends of mine." Then his gaze sharpened. "But if they try _anything_ …"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, if they try anything they'll have to deal with me. A very angry version of me." Pansy said threateningly. Ron burst out laughing, and she smiled up at him. "I love you." Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly and the couple looked at her, startled.

"Firstly, ew. Ron you're my brother, that's gross, I don't want to see it. And secondly, I have a craving for pickles and ice-cream. Do you have any?" Pansy giggled, and then took Ginny's hand, leading her to the kitchen.

"Soo…" Ron started awkwardly, trying not to blush. "How do you like the party?"

"It's wonderful! Truly beautiful!" A small smile graced her features. "I'm happy for you guys, you deserve this." His blush only deepened further. "I'm sorry I don't mean to embarrass you, but honestly. After the war, and losing so many people, you needed to find someone to love. And I'm not talking about me!" He chuckled, relaxing into the conversation.

"Well thanks", he said grinning, "it means a lot to have you here supporting us." And from there, the conversation flowed easily and they talked for many minutes until Pansy came to take Ron to dance. Hermione meandered over to the food and drink table, pouring herself a glass of sparkling lemonade, and and grabbing a couple brownies. Then she turned around and promptly walked straight into someone, knocking herself over in the process.

"Oh I really am so sorry!" She said hurriedly trying to pick herself up. She saw a hand extended to her, and gratefully accepted it. "Thank you so much I really am— _Ferret_?" It was no other than her extremely blond classmate from former years.

"Granger?" He yelped letting go of her hand. She dropped onto the floor with a not so elegant thud that was sure to leave a bruise later. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's no problem, I'm fine, thanks for the apology and the bruise I'm going to get! I'm here for the engagement party you idiot!" She shot back at him.

"Oh Merlin Granger, you haven't gotten any less melodramatic have you?" He said sarcastically as he hauled her off the ground.

"Thank you." She said blushing, as she dusted herself off. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I was here early setting up for Pansy, and my ears hurt from her all of her screeching." He smiled and then his face took on a scared look. "Don't tell her I said that."

Hermione almost smiled and then said, "Well, you probably deserved it Malfoy."

"Granger I don't like you very much."

"Ferret!"

"Beaver!"

 _I'm out of insults what do I use… Ok first word that comes to my mind…_ And before she could stop herself she had snappishly said, "Death eater!" _Oh Merlin, what have I done?_

"Mudblood."

"You did not just—"

"Yes I did. Anyway I don't have to stay and listen to your insults any longer. I'm only here for Pansy, and her soon to be husband. Now if you'll excuse me, not that you're worth my presence, I have somewhere to be."

He turned and swept away, but not before Hermione could shout, "Where are you going? To visit your father in Azkaban?" _Why did I say that? I'm supposed to be the kind one. That was uncalled for. I should apologize._ He whipped around and stalked up to her until he was barely a centimetre away from her. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him.

"I am nothing like my father." She heard a voice say. And then he was gone, before she could explain herself. Hermione excused herself from the party quickly telling Ginny that she had a long day, and needed some rest, apparating home as fast as she could. _This has been one of the worst work days ever. Like ever. I insulted someone who is Pansy's friend, I lost my job, and on top of that, I don't know how I can keep this flat if I'm not making any money!_

She kicked off Pansy's shoes at the foot of her plush, queen sized bed, and without washing off her makeup or brushing her teeth, flopped down and fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I didn't realize that I should give author's notes, but here's my first one! This is my first fan fiction so feel free to give me feedback!:)**

Chapter 3:

When she woke, Hermione had a pounding headache, and sore muscles all over. _What did I do? Where am I?_ All she could see was black and there was a sort of musty dusty smell all around her. _Ugh, I need a light._ She lifted her head, only to hit her head on something wooden. "Ow! What in the name of Merlin…" She lifted her hand as she slid on her stomach, and couldn't seem to find a way out of this space. She began to roll her way to the right. _What if I've been kidnapped? No one will know where I am! I'm going to die in— Oh. I was under the bed._ She started to giggle as she stared up at her ceiling, and continued to laugh until she couldn't breathe. Finally the dust got to her, and she began to wheeze. Standing up, she dusted herself off, and went to change her clothes.

After making herself presentable, she quickly ate a breakfast that consisted of a muffin and a glass of orange juice, and apparated to the Ministry's unemployment office.

"Hello Ms. Granger!" Said the friendly elderly woman at the desk. Hermione knew her name was Philomena, as they often exchanged pleasantries as they worked. "Have you come down to take a break?" Hermione groaned, remembering her predicament.

"No actually…." Philomena's face took on a puzzled look. "I was let off of my job yesterday. I'm kind of looking for another one, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions?"

"Oh my dear! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Philomena exclaimed. "That truly is terrible, you were such a good worker." She sighed sadly. "But you've come to the right place," she said, gesturing to the sign above her head, "The Office of Unemployment! Now let's see…" She muttered shuffling some papers. "So, we have jobs needed at Fulman's and Co. for a receptionist?" Hermione made a face, and Philomena chuckled. "I guess not? How about a barmaid?" Hermione guffawed, and snorted, until there were tears in her eyes. Philomena just watched her amusedly. "Not that one either I take it. How about being a nanny? You have good people management skills. Do you have any siblings?" Hermione shook her head thoughtfully.

"No… But I've always wanted them. But I do have experience taking care of kids… I take care of Teddy, Harry's godson all the time. And Luna's little girl Marie." The brunette said, thinking about it. "It's not a half bad idea… Do you think I could have a form?" The lady handed one over.

"I have a good feeling about this job for you." She said with a small smile. Hermione filled it out quickly and then double checked it, handing it back to her, nervously biting her lip. Philomena saw this and put her hand on top of Hermione's. "Don't worry dearie, if I get any news about this job, or any others, I'll be sure to ring you okay?" Hermione thanked her, and apparated to her apartment. When she got there, she made herself a cup of coffee and sunk into her sofa, exhausted. _If I don't get this job… where will I go? I won't even have an apartment to live in and then maybe I'll have to live on the the stre—_

"Hermione?" Said a voice tentatively. Hermione jumped and her coffee mug went "bang!" to the ground, shattering on her hardwood floors. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The person apologized, coming around to help her.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, and then smirked. _Of course, who else would apparate straight into my apartment with no fear of being hexed into oblivion…_ Ginny smiled sheepishly and then muttered a quick cleaning spell. The cup quickly reassembled itself and then flew into the redhead's hand. She handed it to Hermione.

"Sooo… Sorry?" She said almost questioningly.

"That sounded like a question." Hermione said almost laughingly.

" _Fine._ I am ever _so sorry_ your Royal Majesty Queen of the Broken Coffee Mugs." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione giggled and hugged her.

"That's better Gin. Now to the more important question… What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you hear until 5:30, and it's only….", she consulted her watch, "2:10." Ginny's wide smile disappeared and was replaced by a falsely innocent look.

"Mione… Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Ginny said shuffling up to Hermione.

"Ginny…" Hermione said warningly.

"Okay fine. So _basically_ Harry is taking me on a picnic somewhere in Ireland, but rather than letting us floo or apparate he wants us to take a train which I find rather silly, but I guess when you think about it, it's rather romantic, and so anyway he asked me about—"

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione groaned. "Get to the point already!" Ginny blushed.

"Sorry Mione. I'll just say it straight out: I need you to take care of Teddy. Like right now." Ginny's face took on an anxious, squinty look. Hermione chuckled.

"Gin, it's fine. I'd be more than happy to. And relax your face. It's hurting me just looking at it!" Ginny's face broke into a wide grin and she threw her arms around Hermione.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny squealed. "How can I ever repay you? You're the best!"

"Well for one…", said Hermione, "Please tell Teddy to come out from behind that curtain. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"How did you know he was there?" Ginny said in awe. Hermione laughed outright.

"For someone who is as smart as you, and has George to look up to, I don't know how you couldn't find a better hiding spot. His shoes are peeking out!" Hermione said jokingly. Ginny turned around and then giggled, seeing a pair of red sneakers popping out.

"Teddy? Come out love!" A little boy with soft chestnut curls came shuffling out of the curtain slowly. "Lovie… stop being mopey…Look who's here!" The boy looked up and saw Hermione. A toothy grin spread across his face.

"Aunt Mione?"

"Tedster!" Hermione embraced the boy with a wide smile on his face, enjoying the feel of his little kid smell, and his warm hug. "You're gonna be spending the night with me is that right?"

"Yeah!" He half yelled half spoke. "And… Look!" He ran behind the sofa and dragged out a small bag. Then he practically dove into it, and Hermione had to hold back a giggle. "I brought my… Dino pyjamas!" Hermione opened her mouth in a state of "awe" and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow now those are some big boy pyjamas…" She said picking him up with one arm. "Now how 'bout we let your Mummy go for her fancy date with Daddy, and we'll eat some dinner?" She suggested winking at Ginny. Ginny smiled thankfully.

"What's for dinner Aunt Mione?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Well I don't know love. What do you want? How about…"

"PB&J!" They shouted together laughing. Ginny burst into laughter at the sight of them.

"Well I think you're all good here." She said with a smile. "Teddy love, can I have a hug, and then I'm gonna get going okay?" Teddy ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"I love you Mummy!"

"Love you too my baby." Ginny waved at the two of them, picking up her purse, and then apparated away with a "bang"!

"We're gonna have fun tonight Tedsters! Just you and me and the TV and we can even eat some—" The phone rang loudly interrupting her, and startling Teddy so that he screamed and dove under the table. Hermione reached for him with one hand and scooped him up, and for the phone with the other.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello may I please speak to Miss Hermione Granger?" Said a flutey female voice.

"Speaking." Hermione said tentatively.

"Hi my name is Barbara Farmingle from Nanny's Galore. I was calling about your job application?" Hermione quickly popped Teddy in as chair and replied to the woman.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for getting in contact!" She said brightly.

"Well we actually do have one spot open… However there is one problem."

"Yes?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well you see… The client is in kind of a situation and really needs someone to take care of his 2 daughters. He is a single father. And so I told him that he could come and interview you. However he is coming over now. That is why I called." Hermione's hands began to shake.

"Pardon?" She said gaspingly.

"He is coming over now, so I hope that you can accommodate him." Barbara said from the other end of the phone.

"But I'm taking care of a child right now! I can't see him!" Hermione said. "Could you tell him to come back later?"

"Well… No I really can't… But think of it as an extra little insight for him. To see how you are with kids!" Barbara exclaimed. Hermione glanced over at Teddy. He was standing on her counter eating directly from a peanut butter jar.

"I really don't think that—" Just then the doorbell rang. "I've got to go!" She exclaimed, and then hung up. Straightening her dress, and fussing with her hair, she hurried to the door. Then she took a deep breath and opened it up. She peered outside. "Hello?"

"Merlin. Granger?" Said a voice. Hermione saw the man and screamed.

 **To be continued... Can you guess who it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy-" The man began to say, but then was cut off by a small hand clamping over his mouth.

"Malfoy! I have a child in the house and I can't have you using such crude language really! Wash your mouth out!" The blond raised his eyebrows and then mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Hermione questioned. "Speak up!" He glared at her and then ripped her hand off his mouth.

"I was trying to ask you something, but you were practically bloody suffocating me!" Hermione blushed. "What I was going to ask you is who's the father?" Hermione's face went a deep tomato red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. "Just because there's a kid in the house doesn't mean he's my son! Really!" She huffed. "You've got some nerve Ferret..."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her indignant behaviour. "I came here strictly on business. To speak to your roommate?" Just then came the patter of small footsteps.

"Speaking. How may I help you sir?" Teddy said suspiciously. "I am her roommate. If you want to mess with her you'll have to get through me first!" His hands clenched into fists by his side. Draco took in the sight of the little boy and his face softened. He crouched down.

"Hey bud. So you're the roommate huh?" He said in a manner so that only Hermione could tell he was joking. Teddy nodded seriously. "That's pretty cool", he said with a smile, "But do you think you could introduce me to the other roommate?" Teddy's face became instantly confused, and Hermione too raised her eyebrows.

"What other roommate?" Hermione and Teddy said at the same time, looking at each other. Draco's smile disappeared. He whipped a paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Merlin." He said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, anxious because of his change in expressions. "What's wrong?" He looked up from the paper slowly.

"I have 2 daughters, and I came here to meet my new nanny." He said dead serious, looking at the brunette. Suddenly, everything clicked in Hermione's mind, and for the second time that day, Hermione shrieked.

 **A/N (author's note) Sorry about the short chapter! I was traveling and so I had to scramble to write something when I got back:) Please review as I would LOVE some feedback! Also the story will pick up quite soon, so stay tuned! **I would love some follows too?****


	5. Chapter 5

**This is also a little chapter but I hope you enjoy! Please review:)**

 **All characters are property of J.K. Rowling:)**

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed after Hermione had finished. "Would you shut your bloody mouth lady!" She stared at him in shock and then looked down at Teddy who was covering his ears. Then she giggled.

"Okay Malfoy." She said with a sigh smiling at him, while he looked at her incredulously. "You can bring out the cameras now." He looked confused. "I said you can all come out now!" No one appeared. " _Now!_ "

"What the bloody hell is a camera and why are you yelling into the hallway?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Hermione's smile disappeared.

"You mean this isn't a show?" He shook his head. "A joke?" Once more he shook his head. "Harry didn't bribe you to scare me did he?"

"For the love of Salazar, no!" He exclaimed, shaking his head at her. "I needed a nanny urgently as I just got a promotion. So then I applied to Nannies Galore, stating that I needed an intelligent woman, who could put her foot down."

"And?" Hermione prompted. Draco blushed.

"Well I guess they chose you." His face suddenly became one of disgust. "But I refuse." Then he winced in pain. Looking down he saw Teddy stamping on his foot. "What are you doing little man?! Ouch! Ouch!" He said jumping around trying to avoid Teddy sharp kicks and stamps.

"Nobody talks to Aunt 'Mione like that!" Teddy yelled. " _Say yes!_ " Draco's face changed to one of determination.

"No!"

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Teddy screeched stamping harder.

" _No!"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Teddy screamed socking Draco right in a very delicate place. Draco yowled and hunched over in pain, just as Hermione swooped Teddy away.

"Oh my gosh Draco I am _so_ sorry!" Hermione said quickly. _Wait, did I just call him Draco?_

"Wait, did you just call me Draco?" He said standing up confusedly. Then he winced and doubled over at the waist. "Ow little man, you really pack a good punch!" Teddy smiled proudly.

"'Aunt 'Mione teached me!" He said grinning. Draco smirked.

"Figures." He said staring at her with a funny grin. "Remember third year?"

"Oh shut up and come inside…" She said quickly. "I don't want anyone to think that I'm taking advantage of you or something…" She ushered him in and quickly shut the door. "So what's up?"

"I have to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope you enjoy this!:) It took me... let's just say it wasn't short. Please review!** **And** **favourite and follow! Please! You guys are great!**

What?" She said nervously, fidgeting with her hands. Then her eyes widened in shock. "Is Pansy okay?! What happened?!" His faced morphed into one of regret, then he grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Granger calm down! I was going to play a joke on you and get you all riled up, but seriously woman, you need to relax!" Her shoulders visibly drooped as she looked up at him.

"Oh, okay good." She said quietly. "I got worried, sorry about that." She said bashfully.

"Merlin, Granger! Stop apologizing when you didn't do anything wrong!" He said shaking her shoulder as if trying to wake someone up. She grimaced, and he quickly took back his hand. "Sorry..." He muttered. _Did he just apologize? Maybe he really has changed._ And as if he had sensed her thoughts he sneered and said, "You start on Wednesday." Hermione did a double take and raised her eyebrows.

"Start what, if I may inquire?" She asked, coolly.

He smirked and then replied, "You start your nannying for my daughters on

Wednesday." Her jaw dropped.

"So you're fine with me, the _mudblood_ with _your_ children?" She questioned almost mockingly. He cringed.

"Listen," He started, "I am sorry about that, you know, all the name calling in the past..." _2 apologies in one day! Has the world gone mad?_ Hermione played with her hair. "Probably..." He said with a smile, and Hermione realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"So how is this going to work out exactly?" She asked him, making him scowl a bit when he remembered what he had to tell her.

"Umm... Granger you might want to sit down?" He said hesitatingly. She raised her eyebrows questioningly but followed his instructions... Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Teddy looking at her with wide, but bored eyes.

"Aunt 'Mione can I go play with my 'kittish dolls?" She smiled and nodded as he ran off, turning back to face Draco who wore a questioning glance.

"Kittish?" He asked.

She laughed and then said, "He means quidditch."

"Oh." Said Draco bashfully, feeling kind of stupid. But then Hermione changed the subject back to her 'to be job'.

"So what was so bad that I needed to sit down?" She asked curiously.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Well, you see, I would need a nanny who's totally dedicated..." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Of course!" She replied. "I totally understand."

"But the thing is..." He started. "I need a nanny who will be there 24/7."

"Okay…" She said obviously not following.

"And so—" He started.

She huffed, "Spit it out already!"

"You'll have to live at my place." He said looking her in the eyes. Hermione reeled, but tried not to look fazed. It obviously didn't work however because he instantly put a hand out to steady her. "Are you okay?" She flinched at him touch. _Why does she hate me so much?_ As if sensing his thoughts she shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to digest what you just told me." _I'll have to live at his place. Hmmm… You know maybe it not be the worst! It'll for sure be a step up from this flat. I bet even his guest bedroom is amazing._ And as if conversing with herself she gave a quick, but decisive nod. "Okay. I'll do it." An incredulous look spread across Draco's face.

"Really?" He gasped, but then trying to compose himself, he tried again. "I mean, you agree to the terms?"

Hermione almost laughed but then said, "Well, I haven't really been told much else other than the fact that I'll live at your house but yes, I guess I agree to the terms." But then she came to a sudden realization. "It's Monday today, and tomorrow's Tuesday." She said in shock.

Draco smirked and then said condescendingly, "And then it's Wednesday, and then Thursday, and then… Can you guess?" He gasped dramatically. "Friday!" She scowled at him.

"Ugh you're such a prick." She took a deep breath and tried it again. "Let me start over, if today's Monday then doesn't that mean that I have to be moved in to your house in 2 days?" His smile fell, as he realized what that meant.

"Oh gosh Granger, I didn't realize," He started, "It's just that I have an important meeting Wednesday evening and frankly I have no one to take care of the girls."

"It's okay, it's okay." Hermione said, "We'll figure it out. But speaking of my moving, when am I even supposed to move in? Tomorrow?" She said sarcastically.

"Sure." Draco replied nonchalantly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I was kidding!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Well I wasn't." He replied. "Besides it'll be great for you to meet the girls early, and my mother is hosting a soiree tomorrow evening. You could come and you know mingle." He gave her a once over sweeping his eyes upward with a smirk. "Heaven knows you could use a chance to clean yourself up."

"Excuse me?" She said, almost growling.

"You know, clean yourself up. For instance…" He began, starting to circle her, "Brush your hair for a change…"

"I do brush my hair!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe wash your face…" He continued.

"I do!" She protested.

"Buy a dress…" He stopped in front of her.

"I beg your pardon!" She said, her voice as cold as ice. "I have plenty of dresses."

"If you call that frumpy potato sack a dress, then yes, you have too many." He eyed her clothes with suspicion. "The only time I've ever seen you wearing a relatively normal outfit, was at Pansy's engagement party."

"Fine." She said irritably. "I'll 'clean myself up' for the party." She said making air quotes above her head with her fingers. "Okay, well are we done?"

"Yes…" He said looking down at his papers. "I think that just about covers it." Then he just stared at her. She stared back. He narrowed his eyes. She narrowed her eyes. Finally she blinked. Then she huffed.

"You can leave now." She said, stretching her hands above her head. "I have to go check on Teddy."

"Goodbye." He said raising his wand. "And thank you, I really appreciate it this."

But before he could apparate, Hermione shouted, "Wait!", grabbing his arm.

"What, Granger?" He said looking down at his in surprise. She blushed and let go of his arm. She started to stammer, but then quickly gained her composure. "I— Well you see— I would appreciate it if you could keep your discretion about this."

"About what?" He asked confused.

"Well you see, I think that it would be better if _I_ was the one who told everyone that I'm going to be your daughter's nanny, not you." She hurried through her sentences. When she was done Draco scowled.

"Of course I'm not going to tell everyone. What? Do you think I would waltz into the burrow singing 'Granger is my nanny! Granger is my nanny!' I'm not bloody stupid you know." A loud gasping noise came from behind the sofa.

Hermione sighed and then muttered, " _Wingardium Leviosa…"_ and with a swish of her wand, a little brown haired boy rose slowly into view. He had the decency to look abashed, but had a naughty twinkle in his eye. "Teddy…" Hermione started, "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wants to see why Mr. Blondie was here…" Teddy said cutely.

"You 'wanted' to." Hermione corrected.

"Yes, I wanted to see why Mr. Blondie was here." Teddy repeated. "And then…" He tapered off as his eyes got wide.

"And then what?" Hermione asked, slowly bringing him down to the sofa, out of the air. He sat crossed legged playing with his pants as he replied.

"Then he said a really bad word, Aunt 'Mione…" Teddy said, almost appalled.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"The one that started with a 'B'. That's the one he said!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Oh…" Said Draco and Hermione at the same time. Draco kneeled down in front of Teddy.

"I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have said that word." Draco said seriously.

"That's okay." Teddy said. Then he squinted thinking about something. "I shouldn't have been eave— eaves— leaf listening either."

Draco sniggered and then said, "Eavesdropping?"

"Yeah." Said Teddy. "I shouldn't have been doing that." Hermione watched this exchange with wide brown eyes. _Draco was talking to Teddy like he should be! Wow. I think I'm dreaming… He actually apologized! For the 3rd time! There is definitely something wrong with him. Definitely._ As she came back into reality from her thoughts she saw Teddy hysterically laughing on the floor with a chuckling Draco above him. "Stop!" Teddy screamed. "Noo! It tickles!" Draco waved his wand more. "AAAAAHH!" Teddy made an animal like noise, and Hermione knew she had to step in.

"Okay boys that's enough." She said smiling. Draco stopped waving his wand and smiled back at her. _He has a nice smile. He should do that more often._ Then Hermione shook her head to rid herself of those offensive thoughts and said, "What type of charm was that?" Draco laughed.

"Tickling spell. I made it myself." He said shrugging. "I can owl it to you later if you want. You can punish the munchkin." Teddy looked at him grinning and panting with exhaustion.

"More!" Teddy yelled. Hermione glared at him. "I mean… More please!"

"Maybe another day squirt." Draco said leaning down to ruffle his hair. "Nice seeing you Hermione. Hopefully we can put our differences aside and work together starting tomorrow?" He said eyebrows raised. Hermione stood up straighter, and Draco chuckled.

"Of course." She said with a smile, shaking his hand. "It was nice seeing you, too." He said goodbye to Teddy as well, and then apparated away.

"I like him." Teddy said after a moment.

"Yes. He's nice isn't he?" Hermione pondered to herself, then turned to Teddy, waiting for an answer.

Teddy ignored her question and instead said, "I approve."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"You can date him if you want." Teddy said. " _Bloody hell!_ He's awesome!"

"Teddy Lupin!" Hermione gasped. "Who taught you that sentence?"

"Uncle Ron." He responded innocently. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I'll have to talk to him… Ugh…" She said unhappily. "Now let's get you to sleep!" She exclaimed reaching for his hand.

"Nuh uh!" Teddy said, wriggling away. "You'll have to catch me first!" He said scampering away.

"I'm gonna get you monkey face!" She warned, giggling. Then she chased after him, arms outstretched.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione woke up with a small body pressed up against her, and strange sharp object poking into her leg through the warm, fluffy blanket. She peered down and saw the book that she had been reading to Teddy last night wedged between her and Teddy. _Oh! We must have fallen asleep reading…_ With that thought, Hermione realized that sleep was beginning to come again, and she hugged the small boy closer as she once again succumbed to a deep slumber.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next time Hermione awoke, it was a rude awakening to the sound of a pregnant Ginny saying, "Hermione! Hermione, love, wake up! I've got to go to a doctor's appointment, lovie!" Exasperated she yelled, "For the love of Merlin, just for me, 'Mione get your arse up!" And with those words, Hermione woke with a bang. Then she giggled seeing the stricken look on the redheads face. "It's not funny 'Mione." Ginny huffed. Hermione only laughed harder, and soon both the women were rolling on the bed hysterically gasping for air. "Merlin Hermione if I ever laugh like that again make me stop! I swear that baby was going to pop right out of me that very second!"

"Oh Gin…" Hermione giggled.

"So 'Mione what are you doing today? Are you up for some shopping?" Ginny asked eagerly. "I _really_ want to buy a crib!" Hermione's face instantly fell as she realized what was in store for her later.

"About that… Gin, I have to tell you something." Hermione said seriously.

"Okay…" Ginny said, instantly sobering up. "What is it 'Mione? You know you can tell me anything."

"Thanks Gin. But you see the thing is, I've been offered a job as a nanny…" Hermione said in a downcast voice. Ginny whooped loudly and then grinned.

"Oh! That's fantastic Hermione! You said that you really did want that job didn't you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"About that…" Hermione started. "Well my client is Malfoy…" At that Ginny laughed loudly and wholeheartedly thumped Hermione on the back. Hard.

"You're so funny sometimes 'Mione. You really had me going there for a second!" Ginny said, laughingly.

"No, Ginny, listen to me!" Hermione said remorsefully. "I'm not kidding! I move into his house today!" A cold look came over Ginny's face.

"How long have you been keeping this from us Hermione?" She asked icily. "Were you going to keep it from us forever?"

"Ginny no!" Hermione pleaded. "Listen to me, I only found out last night!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've got to believe me!" Ginny's face relaxed.

"Oh. I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm still just a little shocked." She said, apologetically. "So it's true then?"

"100 percent…" Hermione confirmed sadly. A smirk grew over Ginny's face.

"Is he as cute as everyone says he is?" She asked slyly.

"Ginevra!" Hermione scolded. Then she blushed. "Yeah kinda. But he's my employer and he's _Malfoy._ The _ferret."_ Then she laughed. "Can you help me pack?" She asked shyly.

"Of course love." Ginny agreed. "And if you want I can break this news at the Burrow if you want. So that you don't have to take all of the negative energy…" Ginny offered.

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed. "You would do that?"

"No problem." Ginny said with a smile. "Consider it done. Besides if they protest they'll have to deal with me. A pregnant redhead." Hermione giggled and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh thank you!" She shouted. And they began to pack up the house.

 **And... Scene! Longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoyed!:) Please review and follow! You guys rock!**


End file.
